Max has a problem
by The Skeptical Puck
Summary: ... and she ask for Chloe's advice. A bit of an exercise in dialogue writing. Mentions of F/F.


A.N: Based heavily on a scene in Seven Minutes from You by blamethebluebirds. Won't say much until the end, this is mostly an exercise in dialogue writing as I've always been awful at it and Max and Chloe have very distinct voices to pattern. Plus I just wanted to write something, even if it is a two hour rushed job, as I haven't written anything in nearly two years.

* * *

"Umm Chloe… like, er…" she looks at me with an eyebrow quirked and I look away, rubbing my elbow. Again. Why do you I keep doing that?

"Take your time Max," I see her give a wry grin and relax; it feels so good having my best friend back, she knows me, knows I can't always get the words out.

"Well… it's about someone…" I can see her grin turn predatory, "_whoIthinkImaybelike." _It felt right to get it out, I think…

"HAHA, Max Power has a crush!" A triumphant gleam and a Cheshire Cat smile, she's practically crowing. I smile, kinda, I love the energy she puts into everything. "So tell me, who's the lucky guy?" Oh boy, I'm so nervous—please whatever you do Max, don't puke.

"It's, it's not exactly a guy,"

"Well who's the lucky girl?" She doesn't miss a beat and I smile. Chloe doesn't let anything faze her, she's cool with anything.

"You don't think it's weird?"

"Weird? Nah. Hell, I've batted for the other team." My heart skips a beat; for just a second I see a glimmer of sadness. Were she and Rachel together? "One night I did both. Well I say one, does it only count as one if we keep going until morning? Poor guy couldn't keep it down!" And I swear I can feel my face burning up—I want to rewind, but Chloe's helping, I think. What isn't is she's practically cackling, the witch.

"But, how do you know…"

"If you like girls?" I smile and nod, grateful that I don't have to force it out. Have I mentioned that she gets me? "Sigh, I guess it can't be helped. Let Professor Chloe give you the Baby Dyke 101." I want to pout, but I'm not sure it wouldn't prove her point. "I want you to close your eyes and think about this girl. Picture her firmly in your mind, every single detail…"

And I do, and she's stunning and I feel happy just thinking about her, I don't want to stop"… imagine her sliding her fingers down between your…"

"CHLOE!"

She's laughing, again, muffling her face with her pillow. "You're too easy Max, way too easy." I bite my lip to stop a pout this time. "Seriously, what were you thinking when picturing this mystery girl?" Oh god, I'm going to sound so lame.

"She's perfect." I'm screwed. I look up again at Chloe, she's smiling more warmly now, not the manic half-grin she wore earlier.

"Well it's puppy love, no doubt, and with you I do mean puppy. You're practically wagging your tail right now. So I ask again, who's the lucky girl?" I really hoped she'd tell me I was being dumb before this point, but here goes.

"Victoria."

"Victoria who?" I knew this was a bad idea, I feel nauseous again. I think she knows, but won't believe it until I tell her.

"Victoria… Chase?" I cringe, knowing what's coming next; to be fair to Chloe, she holds it in longer that I thought she would.

"BWUHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously? What the fuck Max? Are we talking about the same Victoria here, tall, blonde and bitchy?" Yeah that's her. "The one that you've spent the last two months telling me hates your guts?" Yeah, that's her…

"She…" I really don't like myself right now, come on, say something! "She can be nice." Wow Max, great start and a strong finish. I'd consider a rewind if I wasn't already so flustered

"This is Victoria fucking Chase we're talking about, Bitch-Queen of the Blackwell Bullies. Max, what could you possibly see in her?" Chloe looks genuinely like she thinks I'm insane, I don't blame her. "I mean is it the blonde and perky thing? I can see you with a lipstick lesbian but I'm picturing someone a little less Dark Lord of the Wastes. Or is that it; do you want Little Miss Cold and Domineering?" She leans in way too close, "Do you want to call her Mistress Chase?"

"Ew!" I bat her away, which starts her off again, and wait for her to calm down.

"Seriously, Max, I just want to look out for you. You know she's only going to hurt you, right? She will fucking humiliate you with this." I know, but it's still painful to hear. Stupid hipster girl Max Caulfield, falls for the girl who can't stand the sight of her. I can feel the tears already threatening to fall. I tell myself I won't cry, but it won't make a difference.

"Sigh, you look like the time I told you Santa wasn't real." Oh yeah, that was Chloe. "Right, if you're going to be an idiot, I might as well be an idiot with you." Does she mean? "So what's the plan of attack, Super Max?" I feel so much better with Chloe in my corner. If this goes wrong, and I fully admit this is social suicide, I'll always have Chloe. I give a silly, snotty smile (told you it wouldn't make a difference) before glomping my best friend.

"After all, as much as I can't stand Bitchtoria, you seriously need to get laid!"

* * *

A.N: Well that was that, somewhat outside my comfort zone, as a straight English male in my mid-twenties, writing as an American teenager was truly an experience, especially when also trying to filter it through the games own occasionally shaky dialogue.

As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. How did I do with the voices, was it ever hard to distinguish between the two. I hope not, as mentioned above, its two characters with very distinct voices, if I ever do a similar challenge, I'll likely try something more complex.


End file.
